You Are Mine
by Arizt Knight
Summary: El amor y la locura nos llevan a hacer cosas horribles; pero no nos importa, con tal de estar con la persona que amamos.


Titulo: |~~| You Are Mine |~~|. MakoHaru

Aclaraciones: No tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde saque la idea para esto... Uhmm... creo que se debe a la cancion, "It took me by Surprise" creo... ya ni se... wahahhahaha perdonen los errores, pero este es un One-Shot que escribi hace tiempo! Decadas! Siglos! Milenios!

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **.**

¿Que me dirías si te digo que te amo? ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que este sentimiento es así desde que éramos pequeños?

Ver tus hermoso ojos océano, y tu cabello oscuro como la noche. La forma tan libre en la que nadas y amas el sentir el agua acariciar tu cuerpo, pero te seré sincero. Envidio como el agua puede sentir cada parte de ti, mientras que yo no soy tan privilegiad. Puede que los demás no te entiendan, pero yo sí. Yo te entiendo a la perfección y es por eso mismo que mi más grande deseo es estar siempre a tu lado. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, Haru?

Y así fue por muchos años, años en que ambos sólo manteníamos una relación basada en amistad. Me sentía feliz de saber que tenías una gran confianza en mí. Y de como yo era el único que sabía todo de ti, pero no era suficiente. Jamás me agrado ver como Nagisa se abalanzaba hacia ti o como Rin te miraba y tú le devolvías la mirada con un leve rubor en tus mejillas. Y justamente aquel día en que Rin se marchó, me lograste confesar lo que sentías.

Estabas enamorado de él...

A pesar de sentir como algo de clavaba en mi corazón al escuchar tu confesión, aun así permanecí a tu lado como tu mejor amigo; brindándote apoyo y palabras de aliento. Disfrutaba cada momento a tu lado, aunque habían veces en las que perdía la cordura, el odio y enojo se apoderaban de mí, era como si fuera otra persona. Nagisa seguía abalanzándose encima de ti y tú ¡jamás le apartaste! Al menos Rei mantenía distancia contigo, debo admitir que el si es inteligente pero no por eso debía bajar mi guardia.

¿Recuerdas ese día que le viste? Después de todos esos años Rin se atrevió a volver. Ese día te pidió que hablarán en privado. ¿Porque Haru? ¿Porque a pesar de todos esos años en los que él se fue aun así aceptaste ser su novio?

¿Porque te alegro tanto su confesión? ¿Cómo lograste olvidar todas esas semanas que pasaste deprimido? ¿Porque lo aceptaste a él y no a mí?

Tres meses fue lo máximo para ustedes. Tres meses que fueron un completo martirio para mí, mientras que para ti parecieron ser los mejores. ¿Quieres saber algo? El que tú y el rompieran me hizo feliz. Pero odie los motivos.

El... Él te lastimo, ¿verdad Haru? Te hirió... Te lastimo y te engaño. El saber la forma en la que te hizo daño me hizo enojar, al menos ya estas lejos de él y al menos ya nunca sabrás nada de él. No después de ese accidente que tuvo, ¿verdad? Fue una pena el que los frenos de su carro fallaran y terminara estrellándose.

Pero aun así lloraste. Lloraste por su muerte. ¿Porque no me amas de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti? -sonríe débilmente mientras camina hacia donde el- ¿Porque? -aún sin borrar su sonrisa se sienta en el borde de la cama, mientras acaricia la cabeza del otro- No me veas así, que hago esto por tu bien. Entiende que siempre te he amado, entiende que quiero temerme a mi lado. Que no me importaría matar con tal de tenerte junto a mí.

Rin... Nagisa... Rei... Gou... Todos y cada uno de ellos cayeron. El primero murió en un misterioso accidente automovilístico. El segundo murió por causa de envenenamiento. El tercero fue brutalmente golpeado hasta dejarle irreconocible y por último, la pelirroja murió ahogada en una piscina.

— Haru-chan~ –Le sonríe de forma cálida como siempre solía hacerle. Makoto se sentía feliz de tener a su amado delfín, con el– Te amo Haruka… –El no recibir respuesta del otro, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro– Perdóname por lo que paso hace unos momentos… –Se disculpó como siempre solía hacerlo. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras pero aun así se podían notar como varios objetos se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Ese había sido otro de los ataques de ira que tenía el peli castaño- Prometo no volver a hacerlo...

Prometía pero sabía que era mentira. El de ojos esmeraldas perdía la paciencia y la cordura. La furia y locura lo cegaban por completo, y al final terminaba tirando, rompiendo y quebrando las cosas.

— No volveré a hacerlo, siempre y cuando Haru-chan no intente escapar —Sonreía. Era increíble como aquel hombre que conocía de la infancia, era el mismo que tenía enfrente—

— No volveré a hacerlo... —Promete mientras le ve, no puede evitar sonreírle ampliamente, sabe que el otro no le está mintiendo. Por primera vez, desde que lo tiene confinado en ese lugar, le está siendo honesto— No lo volveré a intentar, no volveré a escapar de esa forma

— ¡Haru me haces muy feliz! -Sonríe mientras abraza al otro- prometo cuidarte y hacerte feliz, por siempre y para siempre. —Y sabe que es verdad. Porque el de ojos esmeraldas siempre había estado a su lado cuidándole. Inclusive a tal punto de manchar sus manos con sangre. Pero a pesar de todo ello, a pesar de que el otro solía ser cegado por la locura. Había logrado de alguna forma retorcida, terminar enamorado de el— Haru-chan eres y siempre serás mío.

— Siempre lo seré —Había dejado de temer al sentir como aquellos brazos le estrechaban con tanto cariño y amor—

El de ojos color océano término sonriéndole, causando que el otro sonriera por igual. A final de cuentas el tiempo pasó, ambos seguían juntos y de alguna manera funcionaba. Lo bueno de ello es que Makoto ya le dejaba salir, a ciertos lugares. Para algunos aquello les parecía normal, creían que eran una pareja "normal". Y era triste saber cómo en esos cinco años que habían pasado, nunca nadie había notado algo fuera de lo normal.

Era extraño, anormal e inclusive doloroso… ¿pero que más importaba? Porque ni tan siquiera en esos cinco años que habían pasado, nunca nadie descubrió el culpable de las muertes de sus amigos, causa que fue provocada por de los celos de Makoto. Y cinco largos años que lo llevaron a la locura también.

Tú eres mío...


End file.
